


Our Solemn Hour

by Elenyafinwe



Series: Gabriels und Judas' Welt [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Erotica, Fantasy, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, M/M, Novella, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenyafinwe/pseuds/Elenyafinwe
Summary: Als Kopfgeldjäger zieht der Dunkelelf Gabriel einsam durch die Lande und tötet alles, was ihm vor die Klinge kommt, so lange nur die Bezahlung stimmt. Er hat sich bereits einen Namen gemacht, doch es ist ihm nicht genug. Also sucht er einen Partner für zukünftige Zusammenarbeit und erhofft sich, so noch größere Beute zu erlegen. Damit erweckt er das Interesse des talentierten und gnadenlosen Judas. Gleich bei der ersten Jagd stellt er sein Können unter Beweis, als sie unverhofft auf einen Vampir stoßen. Die beiden beschließen, von nun an gemeinsame Wege zu gehen. Sie ahnen nicht, dass dies erst der Beginn einer langen Reise ist.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Gabriels und Judas' Welt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/750261





	1. Suche

**Author's Note:**

> CN grafische Beschreibung von Gewalt, Gewalt gegen Menschen, Tod

Die Gänse scherten sich nicht weiter um den Fremden, der in das Dorf gekommen war, außer um ihn wütend anzufauchen und ihm zu zeigen, bis wohin und nicht weiter er gehen durfte. Gabriel erwiderte ihre Abneigung, indem er sie gänzlich ignorierte, während er seinen Aushang an das Anschlagbrett vor der Taverne anbrachte. Die Gänse zogen schnatternd ab.

Gabriel trat zurück und besah sich das Schreiben. Es war nicht das erste dieser Art, das er in den Dörfern anbrachte, durch die er kam.

»Kopfgeldjäger gesucht«, stand darin. »Ich suche einen weiteren Kopfgeldjäger, der gewillt ist, eine Zusammenarbeit in Betracht zu ziehen. Eine gemeinsame Jagd bedeutet größere Beute und damit größeren Lohn. Auch gelegentliche Dämonenjagden sind nicht ausgeschlossen. Ausrüstung ist selbst zu stellen. Der Lohn wird bei erfolgreicher Zusammenarbeit zur Hälfte geteilt. Gez. Gabriel, Dunkelelf.«

Es ging bereits auf den Abend zu und er beschloss, für diesen Tag Feierabend zu machen. Er betrat die Taverne. Misstrauische Blicke folgten ihm, als er zur Theke ging. Die Menschen begegneten Dunkelelfen nicht gerade freundlich, und wenn dieser Elf auch noch ein Kopfgeldjäger war, gaben sie sich erst recht keine Mühe, ihre Ablehnung zu verbergen. Dennoch duldeten sie ihn in dem Wissen, dass er für den richtigen Preis ihre Gespenster erschlug. Ohne Jäger wie ihn wären die Bauern und Landarbeiter doch schon längst von Dämonen überrannt worden. Drachenritter, welche geschworen hatten, uneigennützig die Armen und Hilflosen zu schützen, hingen dieser Tage doch nur noch an den Rockschößen ihrer adeligen Dienstherren und waren nichts weiter zierendes Beiwerk an den Höfen dieser Welt. Es waren Jäger wie Gabriel, die tagtäglich auszogen, um in den Misthaufen der Bauern deren Zeugl zu erschlagen und die Friedhöfe von Ghoulen zu säubern. Einsame Vagabunden, die sich die Hände schmutzig machten und dennoch auf den Mistgabeln der Bauern endeten, wenn diese nicht den vereinbarten Preis zahlen wollten.

Gabriel verdiente gut, sein Name war bekannt. Doch es war nicht gut genug, um von der Straße weg zu kommen. Er wollte weiter. Er wollte an die Höfe der Fürsten und Könige, denn dort ließ sich das wahre Geld verdienen. Alleine würde er das jedoch nicht schaffen. Für Kopfgeldjäger war es nicht üblich, mit anderen zusammen zu arbeiten. Er hoffte dennoch, dass sich irgendwer auf seine Idee einließ und die Vorteile darin sah. Und dass sie sich am Ende nicht doch über den Lohn an die Kehlen gingen.

»Bier und was warmes«, verlangte er vom Wirt. »Wenn ich dich erwische, wie du mir das Bier mit Wasser streckst, schlage ich dir den Schädel ein.«

Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und er war müde und genervt von den Menschen, die hinter ihm auf die Straße spukten, wenn er vorbei lief. Da hatte er keine Lust, sich von irgendeinem schäbigen Tavernenwirt auch noch über den Tisch ziehen zu lassen.

Der Mann sah ihn finster an und schrubbte weiter ungerührt seine Krüge. Wahrscheinlich hörte er solche Sprüche nicht zum ersten Mal. »Wir geben hier keine dünne Plörre aus«, betonte er. »Setz dich. Essen kommt.«

Gabriel warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, um ihn auf sein Wort festzunageln. Dann wandte er sich ab und suchte sich die dunkelste Ecke im Schankraum. Hier würden ihn die anderen Gäste hoffentlich nicht allzu sehr anstarren und ihn in Ruhe lassen.

Kurz darauf kam die Wirtin zu ihm, in der Hand einen Krug mit Bier und einer Schüssel Eintopf. Letztere enthielt tatsächlich Fleisch. Gabriel schnippte ihr zwei Münzen zu und ließ sie das Wechselgeld behalten, damit sie schnell wieder abzog. Zumindest hatte der Wirt sein Wort gehalten und das Bier war in der Tat nicht verwässert.

Er löffelte seinen Eintopf und beobachtete, wie sich die Taverne langsam füllte. Die Bauern kamen nach und nach hinein, um sich nach getaner Arbeit bei Bier und einem Gespräch zu entspannen. Einige spielten Karten. Einer gab mit seinen Messerkünsten an und ließ es zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her huschen. Gabriel wartete darauf, dass er sich einen Finger abhakte. Der Mann tat ihm diesen Gefallen nicht. Die meisten Menschen beachteten ihn nicht, manche warfen ihm dennoch scheele Blicke zu. Gabriel schätzte die Situation als friedlich ein. Anscheinend wollte ihm dieses Mal niemand an den Kragen.

Das änderte sich schlagartig, als mit einem Mal die Tür aufflog und ein Schwall kalter Luft hereinwehte. Mit der Kälte kam ein weiterer Dunkelelf, abgerissen und bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. Er stand so selbstsicher in der Tür, als würde ihm dieses Gebäude gehören, und ignorierte seelenruhig die empörten Rufe. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb an Gabriel hängen. Zielstrebig kam er auf ihn zu.

Gabriel griff unter dem Tisch unauffällig nach seinem Dolch.

Der andere Elf blieb vor seinem Tisch stehen und klatschte ihm ein Bündel Papiere hin. Es waren die Aushänge, die Gabriel angebracht hatte.

»Du wirst mich nehmen, denn du findest keinen besseren«, sagte der Fremde.

Gabriel ließ sich von seiner arroganten Attitüde nicht beeindrucken. Er nahm in Ruhe einen großen Schluck seines Bieres, stellte den Krug wieder ab und streckte scheinbar gelassen die Beine aus. »Das werden wir sehen. Wer bist du?«

»Judas.«

Gabriel besah sich den Neuankömmling eingehender. Judas‘ Kleidung war abgerissen, doch nicht schäbig. Sie hatte dennoch schon bessere Tage gesehen und war oft und mit ungeschickten Stichen geflickt worden. Eine kräftige Hand ruhte am Griff seines Schwertes, während die andere in seine Seite gestemmt war. Über seiner Schulter ragten der Griff eines Bidenhänders und einer Handarmbrust auf. Judas machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er diese Waffen zu Spaß tragen. Sicher verbarg er noch weitere unter seiner Kleidung.Eine Narbe hatte knapp unter sein linke Auge verfehlt, verliefüber seinen Wangenknochen und hatte ihm ein kleines Stück seines Nasenflügels abgeschnitten. Es war sicher nicht die einzige Narbe. Er war eindeutig ein Mann der Wildnis.

»Setz dich und lass uns reden«, lud Gabriel ihn ein und deutete auf einen weiteren Stuhl. »Das Essen für diesen Abend gebe ich dir aus.«

Als Judas dem nachgekommen war und Gabriel auch für ihn etwas bestellt hatte, fuhr er fort: »Warum willst du mit mir zusammenarbeiten?«

»Geld.« Nach kurzem Zögern fügte Judas an: »Und Ruhm. Du hast dir einen Namen gemacht.«

Ja, das hatte er in der Tat. Im Allgemeinen kannte er die Jäger, die ihm seine größte Konkurrenz waren. Von einem Judas hatte er noch nie gehört. Das hieß entweder, dass er neu im Geschäft war oder schlicht nicht sonderlich erfolgreich. So oder so schien er darauf zu hoffen, Gabriel als Sprungbrett nutzen zu können.

»Wenn du mich über‘s Ohr hauen willst, schlitz‘ ich dir die Kehle auf«, machte er klar.

Judas nickte nur. »Nichts Anderes habe ich erwartet.«

»Gut. Ich habe den Auftrag erhalten, ein paar Straßenräuber zu töten, die Durchreisende überfallen und ausrauben. Der Lohn ist für eine Person gedacht, doch wenn mir gefällt, wie du dich anstellst, gebe ich dir ein Drittel davon ab.«

»Du schriebst die Hälfte.«

»Noch haben wir keinen Vertrag über unsere Zusammenarbeit abgeschlossen. Sieh es als Aufwandsentschädigung für die Mühen deiner Bewerbung an.«

»Und wenn es dir nicht gefällt, wie ich auch allein mit ein paar lausigen Räubern fertig werden kann, was dann?«

»Bekommst du nichts und darfst meine Aushänge wieder anbringen.«

Judas grinste ihn über seinen Bierkrug hinweg an. »Du gefällst mir. Abgemacht.«

Gabriel zahlte zwar das Essen, ließ Judas für seine Unterkunft aber dennoch selbst aufkommen. Am nächsten Morgen brachen sie auf. Keiner von ihnen besaß ein Pferd, also mussten sie wohl oder übel laufen. Auf ihrem Weg erzählte Gabriel von seinem Auftrag, Judas‘ Bewährungsprobe.

»Ein paar Meilen südlich von hier liegt Kirchbrügg, das größte Dorf und wirtschaftliches Zentrum der Gegend. Seit Wochen schon machen Räuber die Straßen nach Kirchbrügg unsicher und bedrohen die Bauern, die auf dem Markt ihre Waren verkaufen. Der Bürgermeister ist sich zu fein, ein paar seiner Landbüttel abzustellen. Also haben die Bauern zusammengelegt und mich angeheuert. Es scheint eine Bande von fünf Männern zu sein. Zwar agieren sie von allen Straßen nach Kirchbrügg aus, doch scheinen sie ihr Lager in dem Hain dort vorn zu haben. Die Bauern, mit denen ich geredet habe, sagen, dass es dort eine Felsformation mit einer Höhle gibt. Naheliegend, dass die Banditen dort hausen.«

»Wer sind diese Banditen?«, wollte Judas wissen.

»Deserteure, Verbrecher und Gesetzeslose. Ein Haufen abgerissener, hungernder Männer.«

»Und verzweifelt. Deserteure sind die schlimmsten.«

Gabriel nickte. Judas schien zumindest so viel von seinem Fach zu verstehen. Er war gespannt, wie sich seine Fähigkeiten als Fährtenleser erwiesen, und befahl ihm daher, den Hain nach Spuren zu untersuchen. Es erwies sich als schwierige Aufgabe, denn die Wegelagerer verstanden es gut, ihre Spuren zu verwischen. Gabriel war positiv überrascht, als Judas dennoch fündig wurde, sogar noch vor ihm. Judas deutete auf eine Stelle am Boden, die sich kaum von der umliegenden Walderde abhob.

»Hier wurde gegraben und dann sorgfältig alles wieder zugeschüttet. Wahrscheinlich eine Jauche- oder Abfallgrube«, erklärte Judas.

Gabriel nickte anerkennend.

Sie suchten weiter, die Waffen in den Händen und hinter jedem Baum eine Falle witternd. Ihr Weg führte sie langsam einen baumbestandenen Hang hinauf, der jäh vor ihnen abbrach. Es sah aus, als hätte es hier vor langer Zeit einen Erdrutsch gegeben, der das Gestein des unter ihnen liegenden Hügels freigelegt hatte. Sie legten sich auf die Bäuche und spähten über den Abhang.

»Sieh da, Spuren im Sand«, wies Judas ihn leise darauf hin.

Scharfe Augen hatte er auch noch. Gabriel brauchte einen Moment, bis er selbst die Spuren ausgemacht hatte. Sie waren kaum sichtbar, aber unbestreitbar da. Und sie führten in den Fels unter ihnen.

»Volltreffer«, murmelte er. »Wir legen uns hier auf die Lauer und beobachten die Lage. Immer abwechselnd einer, während der andere Wache hält.«

Judas nickte zur Bestätigung und übernahm die erste Wache. Gabriel behielt den Wald vor ihnen im Auge und lauschte. Nichts war zu hören außer den Tieren und dem leichten Rauschen des Windes in den kahlen Bäumen. Hin und wieder knackte Holz, doch niemand von ihnen konnte etwas Verdächtiges ausmachen. Den ganzen Tag lagen sie auf Lauer. Es war noch früh im Jahr und der Frühling noch fern. Gabriel war froh, dass er als Dunkelelf eine gewisse Resistenz gegen die Unbilden der Natur hatte. Dennoch wurde es nach einigen Stunden ungemütlich.

Erst gegen Abend kam Bewegung in die Szene. Das Knacken eines Ast verriet sie. Gabriels feinen Ohren entging es nicht. Dann kam eine Gruppe von drei Männern zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Wachsam sahen sie sich um, doch sie entdeckten die beiden Dunkelelfen nicht, die sich an den Rand des Abhangs drückten.

Vorsichtig schob sich Gabriel ein paar Handbreit weiter nach vorn. Die Männer sahen aus wie Waldschrat. Wild, dreckig und mit schlecht sitzender, zusammengestoppelter Ausrüstung und improvisierten Waffen.

Zwei der Männer bezogen Posten vor dem Eingang, der dritte ging hinein. Gabriel spitzte die Ohren. Er konnte nicht ausmachen, was der dritte genau sagte, doch anscheinend redete er mit mindestens einer weiteren Person. Schließlich wurden die beiden Wachen abgelöst und gingen ebenfalls hinein. An ihre Stelle traten zwei weitere Männer in ebenso schlechter Verfassung.

»Fünf Leute«, zählte Gabriel wispernd.

»Anzeichen für mehr?«

»Nein.«

»Dann los. Falkenangriff von oben.«

Gabriel schielte über den Rand und schätzte die Höhe ab. Es wäre ein Fall von mindestens fünf Schritt. Wenn sie ungeschickt sprangen, konnte das böse enden. Andererseits konnten sie so die zwei Wachen rasch ausschalten und mit dem Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite die Höhle stürmen. Mit drei Banditen hätte es Gabriel sogar allein aufnehmen können.

Er zog seinen Dolch. Judas neben ihm hockte bereits mit dem Dolch im Anschlag an der Abhangkante und wirkte wie eine Katze, die jederzeit zum Sprunge bereit ihrer Beute auflauerte. Auf Gabriels Zeichen hin stürzten sie sich in die Tiefe.

Mit den Füßen voran rammte Gabriels ganzes Gewicht in den Rücken der linken Wache und riss sie zu Boden. Beschleunigt durch den Fall stieß er dem Mann seinen Dolch in den Hals und trennte ihm beinahe den Kopf ab, als er die Klinge wieder zurückzog. Judas erledigte sein Opfer ebenso effizient und geschickt.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zogen sie ihre Schwerter, wandten sich um und stürmten die Höhle. Sie war kaum mehr als ein Loch im Fels, gerade groß genug, um ein Vorratslager und mehrere Bettstätten zu beherbergen. Die drei Männer hatten keine Zeit zu reagieren, als Judas und Gabriel bereits über sie hereinbrachen. Mit einem gierigen Funkeln in den Augen hämmerte Judas dem erstbesten sein Schwert in den Schädel. Es schnitt bis zur Schulter hindurch. Gabriel pfählte sein Opfer und wandte sich sogleich dem letzten Mann zu. Er endete mit Judas‘ Dolch im Auge und Gabriels Schwert im Herz.

Judas verpasste der Leiche einen Tritt. »Langweilig«, kommentierte er abfällig.

Gabriel beugte sich herab und riss einen Fetzen aus dem Hemd des Mannes. Ruhig wischte er das Blut von seinem Schwert. Ungerührt zuckte er mit den Schultern. »Einfach verdientes Geld.«

Judas machte sich daran, das Vorratslager zu plündern, fand aber nichts von Wert.

»Du kämpfst gut«, lobte Gabriel ihn. »Das Drittel vom Lohn hast du dir verdient. Lass uns morgen den Vertrag aushandeln.«

Eine große, steinerne Platte krachte weiter hinten in der Höhle zu Boden.

Sofort flogen die Schwerter in ihre Hände und sie wandten sich dem Geräusch zu. Mit Horror sah Gabriel, dass sie einen ganz entscheidenden Fehler gemacht hatten: Sie hatten die Höhle nicht gründlich genug untersucht und übersehen, dass sich dort hinten in den Schatten, gut verborgen in einer Niesche, ein steinerner Sarg befand. Und aus diesem stieg nun in aller Seelenruhe ein erschreckend wohlgenährter Vampir.

»Scheiße«, zischte Gabriel zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Für einen höheren Vampir war er nicht bezahlt worden!

Der Vampir besah sich das Gemetzel in aller Ruhe, als würde es ihn nicht sonderlich stören, dass sie seine sterblichen Handlanger getötet hatten. Dann richtete er den Blick seiner glühend roten Augen auf die beiden Dunkelelfen.

»Schade«, sagte er bedauernd. »Sie hatten so gutes Melkvieh abgegeben. Ich nehme an, das war euer Werk. Aber ihr seid ein wunderbarer Ersatz.« Er leckte sich über die schmalen Lippen und entblößte dann mit einem lüsternen Grinsen seine Fangzähne.

Dann war er verschwunden.

Plötzlich flog Judas durch die Höhle und krachte stöhnend gegen die Wand. Schneller, als das Auge sehen konnte, war der Vampir bei ihm, packte ihn bei der Kehle und hob ihn mühelos hoch. Gierig leckte er ihm über das Gesicht. Judas zog eine Grimasse, zappelte mit den Beinen und versuchte irgendwie, dem stählernen Griff des Vampirs zu entkommen.

Gabriel sprang zu dem kleinen Feuer, das in der Mitte der Höhle brannte, und riss einen brennenden Scheit heraus. Dann rannte er auf den Vampir zu. Er schrie nicht und gab sich Mühe, so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen. Er konnte leise sein, wenn er wollte, fast schon lautlos. Doch nicht leise genug für den Vampir.

Dieser fuhr mit einem Fauchen zu ihm herum. Dann warf er ihm Judas entgegen, als sei dieser leicht wie eine Feder. Gabriel wurde von den Füßen gerissen und beide Elfen landeten schmerzhaft auf dem Boden. Sofort war der Vampir über ihnen, packte Gabriels Schädel mit seinen Klauenhänden und donnerte ihn gegen den Fels unter ihm. Gabriel sah Sterne.

Judas hatte sich erstaunlich schnell erholt, holte mit dem Dolch aus und rammte ihn in die Schulter des Vampirs. Dieser wirkte davon nicht sonderlich beeindruckt, aber anscheinend war das genug, um ihn wütend zu machen. Erneut wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit Judas zu, fauchte ihn an und sprang dann mit gebleckten Zähnen auf ihn zu.

Wie aus dem Nichts heraus warf Judas seinem Angreifer ein silbern funkelndes Pulver ins Gesicht. Der Vampir stolperte zurück und schlug sich heulend die Klauen vor das Gesicht. Feine Rauchschwaden stiegen von seiner geschwärzten Haut auf. Es war in der Tat Silber, mit dem Judas ihn beworfen hatte.

Gabriel hatte dies genug Zeit verschafft, um sich wieder aufzurappeln. Blitzschnell erfasste er die Situation, griff erneut nach dem brennenden Holzscheit und schlug es dem Vampir ins Gesicht, um ihn zu blenden. Gleichzeitig packte Judas sein Schwert mit beiden Händen und trieb des ihrem Gegner mit aller Macht durchs Herz, so stark, dass es am Rücken wieder austrat.

Der Vampir heulte schaurig auf. Er packte die Klinge und zog sie zu sich heran. Judas ließ es geschehen und sah dem Tod furchtlos ins Gesicht. Gabriel bereitete dem ein Ende, indem er das brennende Ende des Holzes dem Vampir durch ein Auge und ins Hirn trieb.

Stille legte sich über sie.

Langsam rutschte der Vampir von der Klinge, die Judas noch immer in Händen hielt. Mit einem dumpfen Klatschen kam er auf dem Boden auf. Seine Haare verschmorten bereits und verbreiteten einen ekelerregenden Geruch. Dann fing auch seine Kleidung Feuer und verbrannte ihn innerhalb weniger Augenblicke zu Asche.

»Scheiße«, sagte Gabriel noch einmal.

Zumindest konnte er sich sicher sein, dass der Vampir jetzt wirklich und endgültig tot war.

Neben ihm sank Judas mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden und hielt sich den Brustkorb. »Der Bastard hat mir die Rippen gebrochen«, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und spuckte in das Aschehäufchen. »Arschloch!«

Gabriel tastete sich selbst ab, doch bis auf ein paar Prellungen und eine unangenehme Beule am Kopf war er Wunder über Wunder heil davon gekommen. Hätte Judas nicht das Silberpulver bei sich gehabt, hätte das hier böse für sie beide enden können.

»Hier stinkt es. Lass uns raus gehen«, sagte er, packte Judas am Arm und half ihm auf.

Auf Gabriel gestützt humpelte Judas nach draußen und ließ sich, sobald sie wieder an der frischen Luft waren, gegen die Felswand sinken. Gabriel schnürte ihm sein Hemd auf und begann dann vorsichtig, den Brustkorb abzutasten. Judas zischte vor Schmerz auf.

»Arschloch!«

»Ich kann dich auch hier liegen lassen und der Lohn gehört mir allein«, sagte Gabriel ungerührt.

Judas lachte auf. »Au! Lachen ist keine gute Idee.« Kurz darauf fügte er an: »Ich mag, wie du denkst.«

»Schön für dich.«

Gabriel stand auf und sammelte die Kleider der Toten ein. Er riss sie in lange Streifen und band sie fest um Judas‘ Oberkörper. »Ein paar Rippen sind gebrochen. Ansonsten bist du noch in einem Stück. Du wirst für ein paar Tage noch die Würgemale am Hals haben und vielleicht ein paar Probleme beim Schlucken haben.«

»Scheiße, ich kann nicht einmal unseren Sieg betrinken«, jammerte Judas theatralisch.

Allzu schlimm konnte es ihm also nicht gehen.

»Wir werden später genug Gelegenheiten dazu bekommen«, vertröstete Gabriel ihn. »Du bist dabei. Wer einen Vampir besiegen kann, kann kein Stümper sein.«

Judas grinste schief. »Ich sagte doch, dass du keinen Besseren finden wirst. Gibt es für den Vampir auch einen Lohn?«

»Wenn es keinen gibt, werde ich mir einen besorgen«, sagte Gabriel bestimmt. »Ausgeschrieben waren lediglich die Banditen. Entweder haben mich die Bauern belogen, dann werden sie nicht nur mit einem blauen Auge davon kommen. Oder sie wussten wirklich nichts davon, dann hat der Bürgermeister von Kirchbrügg hoffentlich ein paar volle Truhen. Warte hier.«

»Als könnte ich irgendwo anders hin!«

Gabriel erhob sich und ging wieder nach drin. Er brauchte einen Beweis, dass sie die Banditen auch wirklich getötet hatten und einen Vampir obendrauf. Zum Glück waren Vampirzähne eine beliebte Trophäe und begehrt bei Alchemisten. Sie waren das einzige, was das Feuer der Einäscherung überstand, aber dennoch selten genug, um einen hohen Preis zu erzielen. Nicht vielen gelang es, einen Vampir zu töten.

Er fand, was er suchte. Dann schnitt er den übrigen Leichen die Köpfe ab und kehrte zu Judas zurück. Dieser hatte sich natürlich nicht vom Fleck gerührt, sich aber stattdessen der Reinigung seiner Waffen gewidmet. Mit dem Schwert lässig über die Knie gelegt, erwartete er bereits Gabriel.

»Der Lohn für die Banditen soll wie vereinbart zu drei dritteln an dich gehen«, sagte er. »Da du mir jedoch bereits mündlich zugesagt hast und uns dann der Vampir angriff, finde ich, dass wir uns den Lohn dafür halb und halb teilen sollten.«

Nun musste auch Gabriel grinsen. »Du bist arrogant und dreist. Aber du sollst die Hälfte für den Vampir bekommen.«

Mit einem Handschlag half er Judas auf und die Sache war besiegelt.

Mittlerweile war die Nacht hereingebrochen und sie machten sich auf den Rückweg in das Dorf. Gabriel gönnte ihnen keine Ruhe und ging sogleich zum Dorfvorsteher. Dieser war bereits in seinem kleinen Haus, jedoch noch auf den Beinen. Als er ihnen öffnete, präsentierte Gabriel ihm nur wortlos die abgeschlagenen Köpfe. Würgend hielt sich der Mann eine Hand vor den Mund und wandte sich ab. Mit der anderen wedelte er in ihre Richtung.

»Schmeiß‘ das auf den Mist!«, verlangte er.

»Beweis genug für die getane Arbeit?«

»Ja!«

Gabriel tat ihm den Gefallen und warf die Köpfe in die Nacht davon. Dann griff er in seine Tasche und holte die Vampirzähne heraus. »Wusstest du, dass sie einen höheren Vampir deckten?«, verlangte er zu wissen.

Der Mann starrte auf die Zähne und wurde aschfahl. Er riss die Augen auf und schüttelte rasch den Kopf. »Nein! Ist er tot?«

»Offensichtlich«, sagte Gabriel nur trocken. »Ich will Geld dafür sehen. Ihr habt mich für ein paar Banditen angeheuert, nicht für einen Vampir.«

Anscheinend hatte sich der Mann in der Zwischenzeit wieder fangen können. »Wir haben auch nur einen Jäger angeheuert, und trotzdem seid ihr zu zweit.«

»Ihr zahlt dennoch nur für einen. Wir teilen uns rein.« Gabriel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Judas legte eine Hand an sein Schwert. Der Mann verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen aufmerksam mit den Augen. Er schluckte schwer.

»Für die Banditen zahle ich dir das Geld wie vereinbart«, sagte er zu Gabriel. »Für den Vampir musst du dich an Kirchbrügg wenden.«

Immerhin etwas.

Der Mann ging kurz nach drinnen und kehrte dann mit einem vollen Geldbeutel wieder. Bevor Gabriel ihn in Ruhe ließ, zählte er jedoch jede Münze einzeln nach und prüfte, ob von ihnen auch nichts unrechtmäßig abgeschnitten wurde. Erst dann gab er sich zufrieden und zählte Judas‘ Anteil ab. Sie kehrten in das Gasthaus zurück. Der Wirt wirkte nicht allzu glücklich darüber, sie wieder zu sehen, bewirtete sie aber erneut.

»Er hätte ruhig etwas mehr Fleisch in die Suppe tun können«, beschwerte sich Judas beim Essen.

»Als würde uns Dank für das Töten eines Vampirs zustehen, der auf kurz oder lang diesen Landstrich unterjocht hätte.« Gabriel schnaubte. Er war es gewohnt, für seine Arbeit keinen anderen Dank als blanke Mützen zu erhalten. Oft genug wurde er danach auch noch davon gejagt. Eine halbwegs anständige Mahlzeit war mehr, als er so manches Mal schon für seine Arbeit bekommen hatte.

Sie hatten von Glück reden können, dass der Vampir anscheinend gerade erst aus einem langen Schlaf erwacht war und lediglich eine Handvoll Banditen in seinen Bann hatte ziehen können. Über die kommenden Monate hätten sie ihm Stück für Stück Beute beschafft, an der er sich hätte laben können, um stärker zu werden. Dann wäre er über die umliegenden Dörfer hergefallen und _dann_ hätten sie alle ein ernsthaftes Problem gehabt.

Am nächsten Tag brachen sie früh auf in Richtung Kirchbrügg. Es war ein straffer Tagesmarsch, wenn sie heute noch ankommen wollten, und Gabriel legte ein zügiges Tempo vor. Judas musste noch immer Schmerzen haben, doch er sagte nichts und hielt tapfer mit.

Als Gabriel ihn darauf ansprach, meinte er nur: »Süß, wie du dich um mich sorgst.«

Mit einem Schnauben wandte sich Gabriel ab.

Die Sonne sank dem Horizont entgegen, als sie Kirchbrügg erreichten. Gabriel folgte der Hauptstraße in die Siedlung hinein bis zum Dorfanger. Wie er erwartet hatte, stand hier das Haus des Bürgermeisters, unverkennbar das größte und beste Haus der Ortschaft. Misstrauische Blicke folgten ihnen, als er zielstrebig darauf zu hielt. Er klopfte. Judas trat an seine Seite. Eine Frau öffnete ihnen.

»Ich will den Bürgermeister sprechen«, sagte Gabriel geradeheraus.

Sie wirkte einigermaßen erstaunt darüber, gleich zwei dunkelelfische Kopfgeldjäger an ihrer Schwelle zu sehen.

»Wir haben keine Zeit für Gesindel wie euch«, sagte sie abweisend und wollte schon die Tür zuschlagen.

Judas war schneller und stellte einen Fuß in die Tür. »Dann sorg dafür, dass ihr Zeit habt.«

Judas war hochgewachsen und ragte deutlich über der Frau auf. Er machte sich seine Größe zu nutze. Unter seinem finsteren Blick schien die Frau noch ein paar Fingerbreit zu schrumpfen. Sie gab klein bei, ließ sie ein und führte sie eine Treppe hinauf, dorthin wo das Arbeitszimmer des Bürgermeisters lag.

»Mann, du hast jemanden, der dich sprechen will«, kündigte sie die beiden Elfen an und ließ sie dann allein.

Gabriel und Judas betraten den Raum, der mit einem Mal zu klein für sie wirkte. Nur zwei Schritte und sie standen vor einem Tisch. Dahinter saß ein kleiner dicker Mann, der etwas in ein großes Buch schrieb. Als sie eintraten, sah er auf.

»Vagabunden haben hier nichts zu suchen«, knurrte er.

Wortlos legte Gabriel ihm die Vampirzähne hin. Sofort trat ein gieriges Funkeln in die Augen des Mannes und er streckte die Hand nach den kleinen weißen Schätzen aus. Gabriel legte seine darüber und machte ein tadelndes Geräusch.

»Ich behalte die Trophäen meiner Jagden«, sagte er nur. »Eure Leute haben mich angeheuert, um ein paar Banditen zu erledigen. Erledigt. Allerdings fanden wir dabei auch einen Vampir, für den ich noch nicht bezahlt wurde.«

Der Bürgermeister lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und faltete die Hände über seinem Bauch.

»Ich habe wohl zu danken«, sagte er. »Geht die Zähne verkaufen, die bringen einen guten Preis, heißt es.«

»Ich sagte: Ich behalte die Trophäen meiner Jagd«, wiederholte Gabriel gefährlich ruhig.

Wie beiläufig ging Judas ein wenig um den Tisch herum und stellte sich so, dass der Mann das Schwert an seiner Hüfte sehen musste. Noch ließ sich der Bürgermeister davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

»Ein anständiger Mann bezahlt für erbrachte Dienstleistungen«, fuhr Gabriel mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen fort. »Oh, ich weiß, was du jetzt sagen willst. Dass du niemanden angeheuert hast, um den Vampir zu töten, und so weiter. Aber sieh es einfach als freundliches Entgegenkommen unsererseits an, dass wir in Vorausleistung gegangen sind.«

»Und wenn ich mich immer noch weigere?«

»Könnte es schmerzhaft für dich werden und ich könnte das Gerücht in meiner Zunft streuen, dass hier der gerechte Lohn nicht ausgezahlt wird, sodass das nächste Mal niemand kommt, um deine beschaulichen Dörfchen aus dem Schlamassel zu schlagen.«

Der Bürgermeister sah zwischen Gabriel und Judas hin und er und widmete in seiner Betrachtung ihren Waffen besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

»Meinethalben. Wie viel?« Er spukte aus.

»Dreitausend.«

»Bitte was?!« Der Mann verschluckte sich beinahe. »Das ist das zehnfache dessen, was für die Banditen ausgeschrieben war!«

»Das waren auch nur ein paar lausige Banditen, für die es sich kaum gelohnt hat, sich die Klingen zu besudeln.«

Judas dauerte das alles anscheinend zu lang. Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung zückte er seinen Dolch, trat an den Bürgermeister heran und hielt ihm die Klinge ans Ohr.

»Keine Diskussion mehr, oder du bist um ein Ohr ärmer«, zischte er. »Überleg‘s dir genau. Ich habe schlechte Laune und gut Lust, jemanden abzustechen.«

»Halsabschneider!«, schimpfte der Bürgermeister. »Sollt ihr halt euer Geld bekommen. Erstickt daran!«

Kurz darauf wog Gabriel zufrieden den Geldbeutel in der Hand, während sie gelassen in Richtung der örtlichen Taverne schlenderten. Münzen im Wert von dreitausend Rappen, bis auf die letzte, klapperten in dem Beutel. Selbst wenn er sie mit Judas teilte, hatte er für die nächsten Wochen ausgesorgt.

»Lass uns jetzt den Vertrag schriftlich festhalten«, sagte Judas. »Ich wittere, dass das eine sehr lukrative Zusammenarbeit wird.«

Es war in der Tat der Beginn eines langen und sehr gewinnbringenden Zusammenschlusses zweier Jäger. Was sie beide zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ahnten: Es sollte noch weitaus mehr daraus erwachsen.


	2. Erfolgreich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN grafische Beschreibung von Gewalt, Gewalt gegen Menschen, Tod

Mit großen Augen sah sich Judas im Schloss des Freiherrn um. Gabriel war froh, dass er ihn im Vorfeld hatte überzeugen können, sich vom Geld ihres letzten Auftrages neue Kleider zu kaufen, damit er nicht allzu abgerissen aussah. Er wusste, dass Adelige das selten gern sahen und dies oft den Preis für die erwünschten Dienstleistungen schmälerte. Judas war zunächst nicht begeistert gewesen, seine alte Kleidung war immerhin noch voll funktionstüchtig, hatte sich dann jedoch Gabriels Argumenten gebeugt.

»Starr‘ nicht so«, wisperte er Judas zu. »Gaffen ist nicht gern gesehen.«

»Ich habe so viel Reichtum noch nie aus der Nähe gesehen«, flüsterte Judas zurück.

»Gewöhne dich besser daran.«

Sie warteten nun sicher schon eine halbe Stunde im Empfangsraum des Freiherrn Gideon von Krüssau. Gabriel hatte Judas vorgewarnt, dass dies normal sei. Zwar wollten die feinen Herrschaften etwas von ihnen und verlangten ihre Dienste, aber warten ließen sie das gemeine Gesindel dennoch gern. Judas wurde wohl allmählich langweilig, denn er hatte mittlerweile seine anfangs steife Haltung abgelegt und fläzte nun lässig in seinem Stuhl. Gabriel schielte zu dem Dunkelelfen, welcher noch immer mit unbewegter Mine an der Tür hinter ihnen Wache stand, die Hellebarde fest im Griff und das Kinn vorgereckt. Immerhin schien die Wache noch keinen Anstoß an Judas zu nehmen.

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in die Szene. Gabriel hörte Stimmen vor der Tür, dann wurde ebendiese geöffnet und der Freiherr trat in einem Schwall schwerer Parfums ein. Sofort saß Judas wieder kerzengerade da, musste aber sichtlich an sich halten, um das Gesicht nicht zu verziehen, als die süßlichen Gerüche an ihm vorbei wehten. Mit großer Geste setzte sich Gideon ihnen gegenüber an einen Tisch.

Gabriel hatte früher schon mit dem Freiherrn zu tun gehabt, immerhin gehörten sie zum selben Clan und Gabriels Dienste waren gefragt. Adelige hatten immer etwas, bei dem sie sich nicht selbst die Hände schmutzig machen wollten.

»Hochwohlgeboren haben mich rufen lassen?«, kam er gleich zum Punkt. Er wollte mit diesem aufgeblasenen Gockel nicht mehr zu tun haben, als nötig. Das Geld stimmte, das war alles.

»Ich habe ein kleines Problem nahe meiner Grenze und du sollst es für mich beseitigen«, sagte Gideon. »Ist dir die Festungsruine von Regenstein ein Begriff? Ja? Gut. Ich habe ein gewisses Interesse an ihr.«

Regenstein lag auf dem Gebiet der Nachttänzer, des benachbarten Clans. Sollte Gideon die Festung für sich beanspruchen, könnte das zu Grenzkonflikten führen, im äußerten Fall sogar zu bewaffneten. Gabriel scherte sich nicht darum. Er wurde bezahlt, um einen Auftrag zu erledigen, und genau das und nicht mehr tat er auch. Sollten die Nachttänzer der Meinung sein, ihn zu einem angemessenen Preis anzuheuern, um Gideon die Festung wieder wegzunehmen, dann würde er auch das tun.

Allerdings lag Regenstein seit vielen Jahrzehnten verlassen da und war in der Tat nur noch eine Ruine.

»Ihr braucht mich nicht, um ein paar alte Steine wieder aufeinander zu schichten«, schloss er. »Wo ist der Haken?«

»Späher haben mir berichtet, dass sich ein Nekromant in den Ruinen eingenistet hat. Gerüchteweise beschwört er auch Dämonen herauf«, sagte Gideon. »Ich will, dass du seinen Unrat hinfort schaffst, sodass sich meine Leute in Ruhe um den Wiederaufbau kümmern. Da du nicht mehr allein zu arbeiten scheinst, halte ich es für angemessen, auch über eine leichte Lohnerhöhung nachzudenken. Als Zeichen unserer früher schon guten Zusammenarbeit.«

Das Angenehme am Freiherrn von Krüssau war, dass er schon längst gelernt hatte, Gabriel nicht über den Tisch zu ziehen. Es hatte nie gut für seine Auftraggeber geendet.

»Dämonen kosten extra«, erinnerte Gabriel ihn. »Sechstausend. Und einen Beutel Salz.«

»Salz?«

»Das beste Mittel gegen Dämonen.« Und teuer. Gabriel ließ sich oft einen Teil seines Lohns in Salz auszahlen, wenn es gegen Dämonen ging.

»Dreitausend und das Salz«, feilschte Gideon.

»Dreitausend habe ich allein für einen einzelnen höheren Vampir bekommen, der gerade aus seiner Ruhe erwacht war. Fünftausendfünfhundert.«

»Viertausend.«

»Fünftausend.«

»Viertausendsiebenhundert. Und das Salz.«

»Abgemacht.«

»Die Hälfte der Bezahlung und das Salz im Voraus.«

»Sollst du bekommen.«

Sie besiegelten den Auftrag mit einem Handschlag.

Im Folgenden berichtete Gideon ihnen alles, was er über die Festung wusste und was seine Späher über den Nekromanten hatten herausfinden können. Gabriel wurde schnell klar, dass es gut war, dass er diesen Auftrag nicht allein würde angehen müssen. Der Totenbeschwörer schien schon seit einiger Zeit sein Unwesen in der Festung zu treiben, bisherige Vorstöße waren gescheitert. Die Leichen der dabei Gefallenen wandelten nun unter dem Befehl des abtrünnigen Magiers, und längst hatte er auch andere Untote unterjocht. Zombies waren allein keine sonderlich große Herausforderung. Sie waren dumm und plump. Ihre Gefahr ging jedoch von ihrer Masse aus und davon, dass sie sich selbst von abgeschlagenen Armen oder Beinen nicht aufhalten ließen. Die Dämonen verliehen der Herausforderung eine ganz besondere Würze.

Alles in allem genau nach Gabriels Geschmack. Schon lange hatte er keine wirkliche Herausforderung mehr gehabt.

Als alles gesagt war und er alle Informationen hatte, die er benötigte, entließ der Freiherr sie mit der versprochenen ersten Hälfte des Lohns und dem Salz. Judas hatte die ganze Zeit stumm gelauscht und Gabriel reden lassen; der Umgang mit Adeligen, selbst so niederem Landadel wie Gideon von Krüssau, war Neuland für ihn. Er hatte es respektiert, dass Gabriel als sein Arbeitgeber das Reden hatte übernehmen wollen.

Judas entspannte sich sichtlich, als sie die Treppe, die zum Schloss führte, hinabstiegen und diese für ihn unbekannten Gefilde hinter sich ließen.

»Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich jemals daran gewöhnen werde«, meinte er.

Gabriel zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

»Und du hast wirklich häufig mit den Adeligen zu tun?«, fragte Judas weiter. »Von denen halte ich mich ja eigentlich immer fern.«

»Nein, eigentlich nicht wirklich häufig«, erklärte Gabriel. »Gideon ist eine Ausnahme, einfach, weil ich selbst aus dieser Gegend stamme und man mich hier bereits gut kennt. Andernorts halte ich mich auch bloß meist an die kleinen Leute. Mit dem Adel zu verkehren, bringt zwar weitaus mehr Geld ein, aber die meisten sind verlogene Säcke. Hast du schon einmal gegen Dämonen gekämpft?«

Judas tippte sich auf die Narbe in seinem Gesicht. »Dankendes Abschiedsgeschenk eines Dämons. Hätte mich beinahe mein Auge gekostet. Seitdem habe ich immer eine Handvoll Salz und Silber bei mir.«

»Weise Entscheidung.«

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens fuhr Judas fort: »Die Burg steht auf fremden Clangebiet. Dir ist bewusst, dass das zu Konflikten führen kann?«

»Ja. Schert es dich?«

»Nein.«

»Siehst du.«

»Ich wollte es nur erwähnt haben.«

»Lass uns lieber über den anstehenden Kampf reden«, wechselte Gabriel das Thema. »Magier haben in der Regel, sobald sie stärker werden, eine Quelle ihrer Macht. Wusstest du das?«

»Nein. Fahr fort«, bat Judas mit professionellem Interesse.

»Jeder Körper kann nur eine gewisse Menge an magischen Energien kanalisieren«, erklärte Gabriel. »Manche mehr, andere weniger, aber die Spanne ist nicht allzu groß. Will ein Magier aber zu größerer Macht kommen – und das wollen sie alle –, müssen sie sich einen Fokus erschaffen. Das ist schwierig und dauert viele Jahre. Je älter ein Magier ist und je früher er mit dem Erschaffen seines Fokus beginnt, desto mächtiger ist er. Nach dem, was Gideon uns beschrieben hat, ist dieser Nekromant einer der mächtigeren. Er befehligt nicht nur die Toten, sondern beschwört auch Dämonen herauf. Nur wenige beschäftigen sich intensiv mit mehreren Zweigen der Magie.«

Judas sah ihn groß an. »Woher weißt du so etwas?«

»Gelesen«, war Gabriels schlichte Antwort.

Judas schnaubte, wie um sein Staunen zu überspielen.

»Schlussendlich läuft es darauf hinaus, den Fokus zu finden und zu zerstören«, schloss Gabriel. »Das bricht seine Kontrolle über die Untoten und sie werden wieder das, was sie sein sollen: tot.«

»Was ist dieser Fokus?«

»Objekte, die gut Magie speichern und lenken können, in der Regel Beozare oder andere seltene Edelsteine. Je klarer und größer, umso besser.«

»Der Nekromant wird seinen sicher gut verborgen halten, wenn er von so großem Wert ist«, schlussfolgerte Judas.

»Ja. Vermutlich trägt er ihn bei sich.«

Judas schwieg für einen Moment und ließ sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen. Dann grinste er. »Das klingt nach einer Herausforderung ganz nach meinem Geschmack.«

Gabriel erwiderte das Grinsen. »Du sagst es.«

Sie schulterten ihr Gepäck und machten sich auf in Richtung ihres Auftragsziels. Ihr Plan war, in der Nähe der Festung ihr Lager aufzuschlagen und von dort aus die Lage auszukundschaften. Da dies sicher mehrere Tage in Anspruch nehmen würde, kauften sie in Krüssau Proviant und Ausrüstung ein, um ihre Vorräte aufzustocken.

Als sie alles zusammen hatten, was sie benötigten, brachen sie auf. Es war ein strammer Marsch von zwei Tagen, zusätzlich erschwert von nasskaltem Wetter, das aufgezogen war. Missmutig stapften sie dahin und waren schon alsbald bis auf die Knochen durchnässt.

Die Festung lag in einem größeren Waldstück auf einer offenen Fläche, die vor langem großzügig gerodet worden war. Mittlerweile war die Burg jedoch bereits so lang verlassen, dass die Natur begonnen hatte, sich das Gelände zurückzuerobern. Büsche und vereinzelte kleine Bäume standen hier, die Deckung bieten konnten. Die beiden Dunkelelfen blieben zwischen den Bäumen stehen und besahen sich die Situation, während noch immer Regen von den Blättern über ihnen tropfte.

»Ein scheiß Wetter, das wir erwischt haben«, jammerte Judas nicht zum ersten Mal.

Wortlos zog Gabriel die Regenplane aus ihrem Gepäck und begann, sie zwischen mehreren Baumstämmen zu spannen, wo sie zudem gut verborgen blieben vor Blicken von der Festung.

»Ich habe noch keine Bewegung ausmachen können«, bemerkte Judas, während er Gabriel half.

»Der Nekromant wird sicher Wachen aufgestellt haben«, sagte Gabriel. »Es stellt sich mir nur die Frage, wie effektiv Untote als Wachen dienen können, wenn ihnen ohnehin das halbe Hirn weggefault ist.«

»Und Dämonen können nicht leise sein«, fügte Judas an.

Durch die Plane waren sie nun zwar vor dem Regen geschützt, sie wagten es aber dennoch nicht, ein Feuer zu entzünden aus Angst, dass man seinen Schein oder den Rauch des feuchten Holzes würde sehen können.

»Wie groß ist deine Lust, die Gegend auszukundschaften, während es noch immer regnet und wir völlig durchweicht sind?«, wollte Gabriel wissen.

»Du kannst gern losziehen, wenn dir das Freude bereitet«, war Judas‘ Antwort.

Damit war die Sache geklärt und sie warteten ab. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sie das Laub vom Boden ihres Lagers entfernt und setzten sich nun auf größere Lederstücke, die sie für Situationen wie diese stets dabei hatten.

Erst in der Nacht hörte der Regen schließlich auf. Da sie nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf waren, im Dunkel herumzuschleichen, verschoben sie ihre erste Spährunde auf den kommenden Tag und legten sich schlafen.

Der nächste Tag begrüßte sie zwar immer noch mit einem grauen Himmel, doch zumindest regnete es nicht mehr. Dafür kam nun ein kalter Wind auf. Es blieb zu hoffen, dass er wenigstens den Boden rasch austrocknete, sodass sie nicht mehr auf nasser Erde schlafen mussten, sollten sie nicht noch an diesem Tag die Festung einnehmen können.

Gabriel zog seinen Umhang fester um die Schultern. Er war über Nacht nicht wirklich getrocknet, obwohl sie ihr Kleider aufgehangen hatten. Der Stoff war noch immer klamm und kalt.

»Warum mache ich das hier eigentlich?«, brummte er.

»Geld«, sagte Judas nur. »Und die Lust am Töten.«

Gabriel sah ihn für einen Moment lang schweigend an. »Ja, das auch«, sagte er leise.

Er hatte Judas kämpfen sehen. Er hatte gesehen, welche Mordlust in seinen Augen stand, welches Vergnügen es ihm bereitet hatte, Blut zu vergießen und seine Gegner in Stücke zu hacken. Gabriel musste sich eingestehen, dass dies der Moment gewesen war, in dem er beschlossen hatte, mit Judas zusammenzuarbeiten. Mit jemanden, der ebenso empfand wie er.

»Sieh dort!«, zischte Judas mit einem Mal und riss Gabriel aus seinen Gedanken. Er deutete in Richtung der Feste.

Gabriel folgte seinem Fingerzeig und sah nun auch die zwischen den Mauern hervor wankenden Gestalten. Es waren sicher ein Dutzend, wenn nicht gar mehr Untote, die ausschwärmten und nun um die Burg herum strichen. Anzunehmen, dass innerhalb der Mauern noch mehr von ihnen waren. Der Nekromant hatte sie anscheinend dazu angehalten, die Bruchstellen im Mauerwerk sowie das eingefallene Eingangstor besonders zu bewachen, denn sie konzentrierten sich auf ebenjene Stellen.

Das einzige, was bei Untoten noch wirklich gut funktionierte, war ihr Geruchssinn. So fanden sie die Lebenden, ihr Beute. Die beiden Jäger achteten also darauf, dass ihnen der Wind stets ins Gesicht blies, weg von der Festung.

Gideon hatte ihnen berichtet, dass die Festung um eine Wasserquelle herum errichtet worden war, die einen Fluss speiste, der nicht unweit von hier entlang floss. Das hieß, dass das Wasser irgendwie dorthin gelangen musste. Sie sahen dies als ihre beste Option, um ungesehen in die Festung zu gelangen, den Nekromanten zu töten und ihn der Quelle seiner Macht zu berauben. An der Nordseite wurden sie fündig.

Ein kleines Gitter war hier auf Bodenhöhe in das Mauerwerk eingelassen, durch welches ein kleines Bächlein floss. Die Jäger schlichen sich von Deckung zu Deckung huschend näher, bis sie unmittelbar vor der Mauer standen. Über die Jahre war der Durchfluss verschlammt und verhangen von allerlei Unrat. Sie schaufelten ihn mit bloßen Händen frei. Die Gitter standen zu eng, als das etwas, das größer als ein kleiner Hund war, hindurchpassen würde, doch auch vollkommen durchgerostet. Einige der Stangen waren bereits weggebrochen. Mit ein paar kräftigen Tritten entfernte Gabriel auch die letzten.

»Nach dir«, sagte er und tat, als würde er Judas gönnerhaft eine Tür öffnen.

»Sehr liebenswürdig von dir.« Judas grinste. Dann duckte er sich und kroch hindurch. Gabriel folgte.

Die Festung war angelegt wie eine kleine Siedlung mit Wohn- und Wirtschaftsgebäuden, die sich alle um den Burgfried herum an die Mauern drückten. Sie befanden sich in einer engen Seitengasse, die zu einer größeren Straße führte. Die Gebäude, die die Gasse eingrenzten, waren eingefallen und boten gute Deckung, die die Jäger auch sogleich nutzten. Immer noch darauf achtend, dass ihr Geruch nicht zu den Untoten wehte, setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

Auch im Inneren der Festung patrouillierten Zombies in verschiedenen Stadien der Verwesung. Manche waren kaum mehr als Skelette, die von kläglichen Resten verrottenden Fleisches zusammengehalten wurden. Ein Nekromant konnte die Toten befehligen und den Verwesungsprozess vielleicht sogar verlangsamen. Doch niemand konnte ihn vollständig aufhalten.

Gabriel war jetzt doch froh über den Regen der letzten Tage. Er hatte die Luft erfrischt und ließ den Gestank des ganzen toten Fleisches hier erträglich sein. Allein der Gedanke daran, wie sehr es stinken musste, wären sie in der Hitze des Sommers hierher gekommen, ließ ihn würgen.

Ihr Ziel war der Burgfried, die innere Befestigung der Burg. Das war der sicherste Ort und garantiert auch ebenjener, an dem sie den Nekromanten finden würden. Sie hatten Kletterausrüstung mit sich gebracht, mit der sie das Gemäuer von außen würden erklimmen können. Mit Sicherheit war der Treppenaufstieg im Innern des Turms mit Fallen gespickt. Aber wer rechnete schon damit, dass Attentäter tollkühn genug sein würden, um mehrere dutzend Schritt in die Höhe zu klettern?

Am Fuß des Bergfrieds angekommen, legten sie ihre Kletterausrüstung an und gingen um den Turm herum, um den besten Aufstieg auszuspähen. Gabriel machte etwa fünf Schritt über dem Eingang des Turms ein kleines vergittertes Fenster aus. Immer etwas versetzt, befanden sich weitere Fenster im Turm, die sich spiralförmig nach oben wandten.

»Die können wir als Sicherung benutzen«, schlug er vor.

»Wenn die Gitter nicht ebenfalls durchgerostet sind«, gab Judas zu bedenken.

Kurzerhand kletterte er voraus, um die Fenstergitter zu testen. Langsam, Hand über Hand, tasteten er sich voran und suchte mit Bedacht die größten Ritzen im Mauerwerk, die er finden konnte. Auch wenn der Verfall der Festung schon deutlich zu sehen war, stand der Bergfried noch immer sicher und hatte als eines der wenigen Gebäude über all die Jahre hinweg nur wenig gelitten. Das Mauerwerk war noch immer dicht gefugt und nur wenige Steine zersprungen. Es war ein gefährlicher Aufstieg.

Als Judas das unterste Fenster erreichte, band er eines der Sicherungsseile um einen der Gitterstäbe und ließ es dann zu Gabriel hinunterfallen. Kurz über seinem Kopf endete es. Er griff nach oben und zog mit einem kräftigen Ruck an dem Seil. Stein bröckelte und mit einem lauten Scheppern brach das Gitter aus seiner Halterung und krachte zu Boden. Gabriel sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, um nicht von ihm getroffen zu werden.

»Scheiße!«, entfuhr es ihm. So viel zu einem unauffälligen Vorgehen. Ihr Missgeschick musste sicher deutlich zu hören gewesen sein, selbst für von Maden zerfressene Zombieohren. Als hätten sie auf ihr Stichwort gewartet, hörte er bereits das Stöhnen der ersten Untoten, die sich in ihre Richtung begaben.

Etwas schneller, als gut wäre, begann nun auch Gabriel mit dem Klettern, um rasch aus der Reichweite der Untoten zu kommen. Auf Judas‘ Höhe angekommen, hielt er inne.

»Wir haben zwei Optionen«, begann dieser. »Entweder wir klettern weiter und geben unserem Ziel Zeit, sich auf uns vorzubereiten. Oder wir schwingen uns durch das Fenster, das jetzt immerhin groß genug für uns ist, und starten einen Frontalangriff.«

»Frontalangriff«, schloss Gabriel. »Wir riskieren zwar die Fallen, aber so hat er keine Zeit, noch irgendeinen Dämon zu beschwören.«

Judas setzte sich auf den Sims und schwang die Beine ins Innere des Turms. Dann half er Gabriel hinein. Am Fuß des Turms kratzten bereits die ersten Zombies am Gemäuer im idiotischen Versuch, ihnen zu folgen.

»Mich wundert es, dass wir bisher nur Untote gesehen haben«, gab Judas zu bedenken. »Hat der Freiherr nicht davon gesprochen, dass unser Ziel auch Dämonen beschwört?«

»Meine Rede. Wer weiß, was er ausheckt. Los geht‘s!«

Sie zogen die Schwerter und rannten die Treppe hinauf. Ihre Blicke huschten hin und her und suchten das Mauerwerk nach Fallen ab, die hier angebracht sein konnten. Judas machte die erste Explosionsrune aus, ein kleines magisches Flimmern auf einer Stufe. Gabriel konnte gerade noch darüber hinweg springen. Sie eilten weiter.

Erstaunlicherweise erreichten sie die Kammer in der Spitze des Turms unbeschadet. In dem Moment hörten sie, wie am Fuß des Turms die Tür krachend und splitternd nachgab und die Untoten hineinströmten.

»Alles oder nichts«, sagte Gabriel grimmig, packte sein Schwert und trat die Tür zur Kammer ein.

Sie starrten in die verrottenden Gesichter von gut einem Dutzend Zombies.

Irgendwo hinter den Untoten musste der Nekromant sein, denn Gabriel hörte, wie jemand einen Befehl rief und die Luft vor lauter Magie zu knistern begann. Ein rotes Licht glomm unheilvoll in der Kammer auf und ein Heulen direkt aus der Hölle erscholl. Gleichzeitig setzten sich die Untoten in Bewegung und strömten auf die beiden Dunkelelfen zu. Diese drückten sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, um nicht umzingelt werden zu können, und streckten die Schwerter.

Und da konnte Gabriel endlich den Dämon sehen, den der Nekromant soeben beschworen hatte.

»Oh nein …«, stöhnte er auf.

Es war eine widerliche, schwabbelige Kreatur, die über und über mit Pusteln bedeckt war. Ein schwefeliger Gestank wehte ihr voraus, als sie schwerfällig den Zombies folgte. Die Pusteln glommen in einem eitrigen Gelb auf und schwollen gefährlich an.

»Deckung!«, schrie Gabriel, riss Judas zu Boden und warf gleichzeitig eine Handvoll Salz in die Richtung des Dämons.

Er traf ihn ins Gesicht und konnte so schlimmeres verhindern. Dennoch kreischte der Dämon in schmerzhaft hohen Tönen auf. Dann war ein Geräusch zu vernehmen wie von Wind, der mit hohem Druck durch einen engen Spalt pfiff. Es endete abrupt.

Dann explodierte der Dämon.

Hätte Gabriel nicht das Salz geworfen, hätte die Kreatur ihre volle Explosionsgewalt aufbauen können. Auch so schon war das Ergebnis verheerend. Eine Druckwelle fegte durch die Tür und auf die beiden Dunkelelfen zu. Würden sie nicht am Boden liegen, hätte sie sie von den Füßen gerissen und schmerzhaft die Treppe hinunter geschleudert. So jedoch erfasste sie die Untoten, die sich zwischen ihnen und dem Dämon befunden hatten, und zerfetzte sie. Ein Schwall von Leichenteilen und faulenden Sekreten ergoss sich über sie. Mit einem widerlichen Geräusch klatschten größere Fleischbrocken des Dämons hinter ihnen an die Wand.

Während Judas noch etwas überrumpelt von den Ereignissen wirkte, sprang Gabriel ungeachtet der Sauerei und des bestialischen Gestanks sogleich wieder auf und stürmte den Raum. Auch hier war alles mit den Überresten des explodierten Dämons und der Untoten besudelt. Jedoch führte ein klarer Schnitt durch den Unrat, wie als hätte sich dort eine unsichtbare Wand befunden, die die Verheerung aufgehalten hatte. Und dahinter stand der Nekromant.

Magier waren in der Regel lausige Nahkämpfer. Sie verließen sich auf ihre magischen Tricks, doch nahm man sie ihnen weg, waren sie hilflos wie kleine Kinder. Der Nekromant wusste das und war aschfahl geworden, als er gesehen hatte, dass sein Angriff nicht die erhoffte Wirkung gezeigt hatte.

Mit einem zornigen Schrei sprang Gabriel auf ihn zu. Er musste einen furchtbaren Anblick abgeben: mit einem wilden Ausdruck in den Augen, das Schwert hoch erhoben und über und über mit Unrat besudelt.

Es gelang dem Nekromanten, Gabriels wilden Sturmangriff mit seinem Stab abzublocken und ihn sogar mit einem Energiestoß zurückzutreiben. Doch in der Eile hatte er keine Zeit, um sonderlich viel Kraft in den Stoß zu legen. Gabriel hielt sich nur leicht taumelnd auf den Beinen, dann stürmte er erneut vor.

Indes hatte sich auch Judas wieder aufgerappelt. Während der Nekromant erneut mehr schlecht als recht Gabriels Schwerstreich abblockte, stürmte Judas heran. Doch statt ebenfalls von oben mit dem Schwert zuzuschlagen. Ließ er sich zu Boden fallen und führte das Schwert zu einem Schlag auf Kniehöhe. Der Nekromant hatte dies nicht kommen sehen. Judas‘ Schlag zertrümmerte ihm die Knie und trennte beide Beine sauber ab. Kreischend ging er zu Boden.

Judas kniete sich auf seine Brust, während Gabriel den Stab aufhob, den der Nekromant hatte fallen lassen. In dessen Spitze war ein schimmernder Edelstein eingelassen, ein Beozar, wie er vermutet hatte. Er klaubte das Juwel heraus, warf es zu Boden und zertrümmerte es unter seinem Stiefelabsatz. Ohne den Beozar war der Stab nichts weiter als ein Stück Holz.

Sogleich verstummte das Stöhnen der Zombies, die noch immer die Treppe hinauf gewankt waren, um ihren Herrn zu verteidigen.

Judas zückte seinen Dolch und hielt ihn dem Nekromanten an die Kehle. »Oh, ich liebe diesen Teil meiner Arbeit!«

Langsam fuhr er mit der Klinge über die Kehle seines Opfers, während er ihm dabei tief in die Augen blickte. Es hatte beinahe etwas Intimes, gar Zärtliches an sich, wie er ihm die Kehle öffnete.

Der Nekromant röchelte und fuhr schwach mit den Händen durch die Luft. Erst wollte er Judas von sich herunterschieben, fasste sich dann aber doch an den Hals und versuchte den Blutfluss zu stoppen. Ungehindert sickerte ihm das Blut durch die Finger. Mit einem gierigen Grinsen beobachtete Judas, wie der Blick des Mannes unter ihm allmählich brach. Erst als er still lag, stand Judas auf.

Stille legte sich über die Festung.

»Saubere Arbeit«, kommentierte Judas.

Angewidert starrte Gabriel an sich herab. »Wie man‘s nimmt. Ich nehme den Kopf, dann machen wir uns auf in Richtung des Flusses und waschen uns. Widerlich. Einfach widerlich!«

Mit einem sauberen Schlag seines Scimitars trennte er der Leiche den Kopf ab und nahm zusätzlich den Stab an sich. Vielleicht hatte irgendein Sammler Interesse daran. Anders als er dem Bürgermeister von Kirchbrügg gesagt hatte, behielt er selten Trophäen aus seinen Kämpfen, sondern sah lieber zu, dass er auch sie zu Geld machte. Dann ließen sie die Festungsruine hinter sich.

Mit angeekeltem Gesicht stakte Gabriel in die Richtung des Flusses. Judas folgte ihm. Hin und wieder wurde es in ihrem Beruf schmutzig, das gehörte dazu. Doch keiner von ihnen war sonderlich erpicht darauf, jedes Mal von Kopf bis Fuß mit Unrat und Leichensekreten besudelt zu werden.

»Ich hasse das!«, fluchte Gabriel aus vollem Herzen.

»Hoffentlich sind keine Ghoule in der Nähe. Die denken sonst noch, dass wir ihr nächster Leckerbissen sind«, versuchte Judas zu scherzen und stieß seinem Partner einen Ellbogen in die Seite.

»Geh weg! Du stinkst zum Himmel.«

»Und du hast da drin in Rosenwasser gebadet, oder wie?«

»Sei still!«

Judas lachte hin sich hinein.

Zum Glück war der Fluss nicht allzu weit entfernt und sie mussten nicht lange laufen. Es war ein klarer, kleiner Wasserlauf, an keiner Stelle mehr als knietief. Das Wasser floss rasch über das Kiesbett hinweg, kleine Forellen schwammen nahe des Ufers. Gabriel erschauderte schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran, mitten im Spätwinter in das eiskalte Wasser zu steigen. Aber es war allemal besser, als noch stundenlang in ihrem eigenen Mief zu schmoren, bis sie eine Waschgelegenheit mit warmen Wasser gefunden hätten. Sie waren Dunkelelfen, ihnen machte die Kälte nicht allzu viel aus.

»Geh du schon einmal vor, Judas. Ich sammle derweil Holz für ein kleines Feuer«, schlug Gabriel vor.

Judas sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. »Und warum kommst du nicht gleich mit rein?«

»Willst du ewig nass in der Kälte hocken, bis das Feuer brennt?«

»Ach, Blödsinn. Komm schon.«

Judas packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn zum Ufer. Ohne jede Scham zerrte er sich die ruinierten Kleider vom Leib, warf sie achtlos zur Seite und watete nackt wie am Tag seiner Geburt in das Wasser. Überrumpelt von der Freizügigkeit des Anderen starrte Gabriel ihm hinterher. Sein Blick glitt langsam Judas‘ muskulösen Rücken hinab und blieb an seinen schmalen Hüften hängen.

Judas sah über die Schulter zurück. »Wo bleibst du?«

Mit vor Scham brennenden Wangen wandte sich Gabriel ab und bemühte sich, überall hinzusehen, nur nicht zu Judas. Dieser wandte sich ihm nun vollständig zu ihm um und schien sich kein bisschen für seine Nacktheit zu schämen. Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

»Jetzt sag nicht, dass es dir peinlich ist, vor einem anderen Mann nackt zu sein.« Judas grinste frech. Dann trat er etwas Wasser in Gabriels Richtung.

Gabriel gelang es nicht, den eiskalten Tropfen rechtzeitig auszuweichen. »Von wegen!«, behauptete er.

»Ich verspreche dir, dass ich auch keine blöden Sprüche ablasse«, fügte Judas schon etwas versöhnlicher an. Als wolle er beweisen, Gabriel keine weiteren Peinlichkeiten zu bescheren, ging er weiter in den Fluss. Prustend und schnaubend ging er in der Mitte des Flussbettes, wo es am tiefsten war, in die Hocke und bespritzte sich mit Wasser.

»Uff! Kalt!«, rief er aus. »Aber das tut gut!«

Gabriel war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Ekel, so rasch wie möglich den Unrat von sich zu waschen, und der Scham, sich vor Judas zu entblößen. Schließlich fasste er sich doch ein Herz und schälte sich aus seinen ruinierten Kleidern. Etwas zögernd folgte er Judas in das Wasser. Die Eiseskälte drang ihm sofort in die Glieder und ließ ihn mit einem Schlag wieder wach werden. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln beobachtete Judas ihn. Dann spritzte er noch einen Schwall Wasser in seine Richtung.

»Geht doch«, meinte er.

Gabriel beugte sich herab und begann, sich den Dreck von seinem Körper zu waschen. Als er seinen Kopf herabbeugte, um sich auch die Haare zu waschen, stürzte sich mit einem Mal Judas auf ihn und riss ihn zu Boden. Platschend fielen sie in das Wasser. Judas hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch.

»Erwischt!«, rief er triumphierend aus.

»Wie alt bist du eigentlich? Fünf?!«, echauffierte sich Gabriel, während er wie ein begossener Pudel im Wasser saß.

»Nein, ich bin schon sechs.«

Aus irgendeinem Grund brachte das nun auch Gabriel zum Lachen.

Sie halfen sich gegenseitig, den Unrat aus ihren Haaren zu waschen und die Rücken zu schrubben. Dabei bemerkte Judas eine Stelle an Gabriels Flanke, an der etwas Fleisch fehlte. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit den Fingern über die Kerbe.

»Was ist dir da passiert?«, wollte er wissen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund fand Gabriel diese sanfte Geste seltsam anrührend.

»Mistgabel«, sagte er nur.

»Ohh. Böse Dinger.«

»Ich hatte meine Arbeit erledigt, aber die Bauern wollten nicht zahlen. Du kennst solche Geschichten sicher. Und man muss nun wirklich kein Soldat sein, um bis an die Zähne bewaffnet zu sein. Sensen und Dreschflegel sind genauso tödlich wie Schwerter und Morgensterne.«

»Sie haben dich also angegriffen und wollten dich davon jagen. Was hast du gemacht?«

»Die Stümper konnten mit ihren Gabeln einen Misthaufen lediglich dann treffen, wenn sie direkt davor standen. Ich hatte Glück und mich hatte nur dieser eine Zinken da erwischt. Eklig war es dennoch. Ich tötete ein paar von ihnen, nahm mir meinen Lohn und ging. Vielleicht ein bisschen mehr als nur meinen Lohn, musste schließlich einen Heiler bezahlen.«

Judas hatte ihm mittlerweile einen Arm um die Schultern geschlungen und sein Kinn auf eine Schulter gelegt. Gabriel war von der plötzlichen körperlichen Nähe des Anderen irritiert.

»Und die Narbe hier? Sieht aus wie ein Biss.« Judas tippte auf eine Stelle nahe an Gabriels Hals.

Gabriel räusperte sich, um den Kloß im Hals los zu werden. »Ghoul«, brachte er hervor.

»Respekt, dass du da jetzt noch vor mir stehst.« Judas ließ wieder von ihm ab, gab ihm jedoch einen Klaps auf den Hintern. »So. Alles sauber und dein hübsches Gesicht erstrahlt wieder im alten Glanz. Lass uns aufwärmen gehen.«

Als sie wieder am Flussufer waren, suchten sie die saubersten Hemden, die sie in ihrem Gepäck finden konnten, und zogen sie an. Gabriel suchte etwas Holz zusammen, während sich Judas daran machte, ihre Kleider zumindest notdürftig zu reinigen. Als das Feuer entzündet war, breiteten sie ihre Kleider darum herum aus und setzten sich ebenfalls fröstelnd nahe an die Flammen. Gabriel rieb sich die Hände und blies hinein. Sie mochten Dunkelelfen sein und damit robuster als Sterbliche, doch ganz unempfindlich gegenüber den Unbilden der Natur waren sie dann doch nicht.

»Unsere Sachen sind trotz allem ruiniert«, sagte Gabriel. »Wir werden uns in der Stadt neue kaufen müssen.«

»Dabei hatte ich mir erst welche gekauft.« Judas wirkte nicht allzu glücklich darüber.

»Wir haben genug Geld. Allein die Vampirzähne hatten genug eingebracht.«

»Es fühlt sich dennoch wie rausgeworfenes Geld an.«

Gabriel sagte nichts mehr dazu und ließ das Thema fallen. Geld war etwas, über das Judas anscheinend nicht allzu gern sprach. Nach allem, was sich Gabriel über seine Geschichte bisher hatte zusammenreimen können, konnte er sich denken, warum. Judas war durch das Land gestreift, hatte von der Hand in den Mund gelebt und jede Münze zählen müssen für ein Dach über dem Kopf und etwas zu essen. Oftmals hatte es nicht einmal dafür gereicht. Solche Gewohnheiten legte man nicht einfach so ab, nur weil man plötzlich zu Geld kam.

»Judas, hast du eigentlich ein festes Heim?«, wollte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens wissen.

Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein. Wieso fragst du?«

»Gut. Denn ich habe eines und ich könnte eine Pause gebrauchen von unserer Wanderung.«

Judas sah ihn groß an. »Du hast genug Geld, um dir ein _Haus_ zu leisten?«

»Oh, es ist nicht sonderlich groß«, wiegelte Gabriel ab. »Ich bin ohnehin selten daheim. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nach Hause gehen und für ein paar Wochen die Füße hochlegen?«

**Author's Note:**

> Als ich neulich noch einmal für etwas völlig Anderes durch meine Texte zu Gabriel und Judas gegangen war, blieb ich an Our Solemn Hour hängen. Das hatte ich damals in einer Phase geschrieben, in der ich alles als Drabbles verpacken wollte. Spontan beschloss ich, dass es zu schade wäre, den Text als Drabblegeschichte versauern zu lassen. Statt meiner ursprünglichen Idee, weshalb ich zu den beiden zurückgekehrt war, habe ich jetzt das hier angefangen.  
> Der ursprüngliche Text: storyhub.de/storys/drabbles/abenteuer/our-solemn-hour-_-eine-drabblegeschichte


End file.
